Guide Me Home
by LibertyBelleAnne
Summary: Sith are Blessed Protectors with heightened senses, alongside empathetic Jedi Guides the two orders work together to balance each other and the galaxy. Sentinel AU-No Slash
1. The Unbonded Padawan

**Guide Me Home**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a Galaxy Far Far Away or any Sentinels or Guides**

**Chapter One:**

**The Unbonded Padawan**

Seven younglings lay in a line of beds. Silent and still as death they responded to neither touch nor sound. A ginger-haired teen entered and ghosted between each bed stopping to check on each of the occupants.

"Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi," The young man introduced himself to the head healer, "How long have they been in this state?"

"Two days. They are each in a very deep zone. We've been unable to reach them through the Force, physical stimulation, meditation, or any of our bonded guides."

"Which is why the council sent me," Obi-Wan spoke with a self-deprecating smile.

"How do you intend to bond with so many in such a short time?"

"I have it handled," He fingered a device around his wrist, "But, I will need privacy during the procedure; too many minds in here as it is."

Obi-Wan watched the medical personnel leave the room before turning back to the patients. Once alone he lets out a shaky sigh kneeling next to the first fallen Sentinel. He grabbed the other's hand and lowered his shields and entered the overshadowed mind.

His surroundings were dark and hazy. He sensed a faint presence in the force. A small tooka-cat darts into the shadows. As he follows, it turns and studies him with yellow eyes. The human dropped down on his hunches holding out a hand of friendship.

"It's alright young one. I'm here to help," he reassured, as the feline tentatively made its way closer. Obi-Wan held his breath as a furry head rubbed against his open palm. He felt the cat's shields drop around him. He was allowed into the other's mind. He gritted his teeth in pain as he was overwhelmed by the frightened and confused young mind chanting, "He is safe. He is light. He is balance." Claws sank into his leg with no intention of letting go.

"Peace young one. It is time to go home," Obi-Wan spoke soothingly. He stroked down the feline's back until the grip was loosed. Tucking the warm body against his chest he began to make his way towards the light.

He opened his eyes to find himself with his arms full of a young human girl clinging to him. He tried to place her on the floor, but she gripped him harder. "Mine," She hissed with yellow eyes flashing. Obi-Wan sighed giving up his futile attempts to dislodge her. Gritting his teeth in anticipation he reached for the device on his wrist. He heard the girl gasp as currents of electricity coursed through his body breaking their temporary bond.

"Sleep," he commanded breathlessly. He watched her stubbornly try to keep awake until her eyes finally closed. He placed her back unto her bed, watching her breathing even out, then he moved to the next zoned patient.

He clasped the wookie's hairy hand closing his eyes and lowering his shields once more. Where the tooka had been he found he found a large flame beetle scuttling through a shadowed forest. It appeared to be less inclined to bond then the cat. Obi-Wan could feel sweat beading on his body as he was led in a merry chase through the darkened trees. Every time he'd get close the beetle would erupt into flames causing the human to back away because of the heat. He was wasting too much time; he still had five others he needed to bring back. Stepping towards the fire he pushed his arm through; hissing at the searing pain.

Once he made contact with the hard exoskeleton the flames went out. The bug's small jaundiced eyes squinted up at him. He turned away to get his pain under control, releasing it into the Force. He sensed the insect approach; a front leg nudged his foot. Clutching his injured arm close to his body he turned and used his other one to once again pat the hard back. He trailed his fingers along its body as he turned and walked towards the edge of the forest, the beetle walking beside him.

Gripping the furry hand was in stark contrast to the hard body of the flame beetle. Breaking the bond was as easy as allowing the electricity to enter his body. Getting the wookie to go to sleep took more effort. More sweat was shed in the cause to help as he expanded more of his force ability to get her to sleep. He wiped his sleeve across his glistening forehead once her eyes closed in sleep.

The Thimiar rodent scurried around his feet before finally scampering up his leg and sat up on Obi-Wan's shoulder chattering in his ear. He opened his eyes to find a smiling togruta hanging from his neck babbling into his mind through their bond until he broke it. In the silence, he sent the no longer smiling Sentinel to sleep, before moving on to the next bed.

He lightly touched the Mon Calamari's arm and didn't even have time to close his eyes when he felt his mind being pulled inward. He hadn't had time to completely lower his shield and felt them shredding as he fell with a splash into an icy body of water. He swallowed a lung full of water but before he could even panic from the lack of oxygen, he felt a long tentacle wrap around him. A giant devil squid pulled him up to its large head; a wide sunny eye blinked at him as it swam upwards.

He hacked up water as his head broke the surface. He felt the sea creature in his head; forcing deeper than any of the others. His head throbbed as he led youngling's mind back home. When he opened his eyes, he couldn't move; he was wrapped up in the Mon Calamari's arms. He struggled against the restraining arms until he was able to free one of his own, the blistered and burned one. Reaching over he activated the device sending electricity throughout his body. He was left twitching, still wrapped up in the other's arms, when the last electric wave passed through his body. He still could feel the Sentinel in his mind; his concern for the Guide was easily felt. He didn't break the bond. Twisting up the voltage he gave himself a larger shock than before.

He found himself trembling on the floor staring up into the large, concerned eyes of the other boy. He searched his mind for another presence and found it thankfully empty. "Sleep," He gasped out the force suggestion. Watching the Mon Calamari fall back unto his bed; he closed his eyes concentrating on bringing his own breathing under control.

He pulled himself up by grabbing the side of the bed. Staggering over to the next zoned Sentinel he lowered what was left of his shields. Opening his mind, he bonded with a golden-eyed borgle bat in dark cavern. Climbing out of the mouth of the cave with the bat flying around his head he found himself back in the infirmary. Breaking the fledgling bond and putting the Sentinel to sleep he hurried to the next being in need of his help. Letting out a long breath he released his pain into the Force.

The last two bondings were a blur to Obi-Wan. His shields were fried, his arm was throbbing, and he had fine tremors and a harsh cough that he couldn't shake. After almost being trampled by both a golden-eyed large blue Horax and a Murra Blanca he had more bruises and aches to add to his pains. He finally had the last two under a force suggestion to sleep when the head healer entered the room. The Jedi Padawan stood up, clasping his hand together in his sleeve to hide his shaking and blisters.

"Wake up," Obi-Wan ordered through the Force.

The seven young Sith woke, scrambling to go to the ailing Guide's sides. Their concern soon dissolved into territorial posturing, trying to claim the unbonded Jedi as their own. Obi-Wan sighed internally at the growling and snarling as he was clutched and yanked between the young Sentinels.

His focus was on strengthening his weakened shields as he felt advances from the minds around him. When someone latched onto his abused arm, a hiss of pain escaped his lips, leading to his suppressed coughing to restart with a vengeance. The Sithlings backed off unsure, afraid their touch would cause more pain to one of those their instincts were to claim and protect.

"I'm alright," Obi-Wan tried to sooth once he caught his breath back. Straightening he nodded to the healer, who rushed over to his side. Although bonded the older Sith felt the instinctual pull to protect the Jedi Guide as well. Firmly assisting Obi-Wan to a far bed, ignoring his protests, and lying him down. The healer glared at the others in the room as they attempted to come closer. Obi-Wan quite familiar with force suggestions fought the healer's order to sleep. His weakened and injured state finally succumbing to his exhaustion.

He dreamed of bonding; a true bond. Someone whose mind was a balm against his raw and fried shields. Someone who would protect him and his mind, instead of always fighting and forcing their way in. Someone he could always guide. It was something he would never have. He thought he had it once, but that seemed like a very long time ago.


	2. Broken Bond

**Guide Me Home**

**Chapter Two:**

**Broken Bond**

If a Jedi Guide was not bonded to a Sith Sentinel or claimed into a bond pair by the time they reach puberty, they are sent to Unbonded Reconditioning. Jedi younglings fearfully call it Recall. It is here they're issued a shock bracelet that sits as a reminder to themselves and all who see it that they will never have a true bond. They are taught to surface bond and reach zoned sentinels before breaking any bond and being sent on their way. Forever on rotation; roaming the galaxy to aid the not yet bonded Sith.

Twelve-year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi looked down at his skinny wrist. The silver bracelet felt like a shackle. The Jedi had issued it to him as he boarded the transport that would take him to Bandomeer. He sank to the floor of the fresher he was hiding in.

Nausea that had forced him into the room came back in full force as he remembered the words the Sith Council spoke. An aggressive Guide could not pair bond. He needed to be reconditioned.

He had been kicked out of his home. His family had abandoned him. His protectors had turned their backs on him; refusing to listen, to protect him from one of their own.

He tried at first to get help when Bruck would push against his shields and physically attack him. But he could never prove anything. Nobody could believe a Sentinel would attack a Guide. It went against every instinct of the Sith.

Obi-Wan sobbed into his knees to muffle the sound. He didn't age out for another few months. He had been sentenced to Recall. He would never have a true bond.

His shields were shattered; his mental pathways violated. He vomited as he thought of the events that doomed him. He could take the beatings and the taunts. It wasn't until Bruck tried to force a bond that Obi-Wan snapped; the mind rape was too much. He unleashed a mental and physical attack that left his tormentor bloody and unconscious. Nobody listened. Nobody ever listened.

It was too loud. There were too many people on this ship. He could feel them all in his head. He could feel every emotion. It was too much. His shields were decimated. There was no Sith to protect him, his mind. He slammed his hands over his ears trying to drown out the noise. His fingers curled into and yanked at tufts of red hair. He wanted to go home. He needed to bond to stop the assaults into his mind.

His eye caught the flash of shiny metal. He tried to yank it off. It stayed. He tried scratching it off; short fingernails leaving grooves in his skin. It wouldn't come off. He wanted it off. His only thought was to remove it. He used his teeth, tried to wedge it into a metal rod on the wall, even using water and soap to try and slide it off. Nothing worked.

He huddled into the farthest corner. As new sobs bubbled up, he didn't even bother trying to quiet them. Trying to drown out the mental noise. Nobody ever listened to him anyway.

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn knew as soon as his former master asked him to oversee trade agreements, on Bandomeer of all places, that something was amiss. Bandomeer housed the Order's Unbonded Reconditioning center for the most troubled young Jedi. The older Sentinel stood aloof as always, seemingly uncaring about the mission or its implications.

It was his Grandmaster, Count Dooku's bonded Guide that clued the younger Sith that not all was as it seemed. Yoda sat in the shadows with a troubled conscience. Yoda had been the one to try and get his grandpadawan paired into a bond again. The meddlesome troll had been a thorn in Qui-Gon's side since he lost his bonded Guide and Sith apprentice years before.

Yet today Yoda was not his usual interfering self. He always spent his time prying into others' concerns, giving cryptic clues and laughing mischievously. He did none of those things. He seemed worn and somehow older than his many hundreds of years. Qui-Gon headed to the door at the conclusion of the mission briefing to go pack and prepare. He found himself glancing back at the green Jedi. His ancient eyes seemed to be begging for something.

That last mysterious look haunted the Sith as he entered the transport to Bandomeer. He felt something amiss in the Force. Stretching his senses, he tried to pinpoint what was wrong. There were too many people to sift through, without zoning, to get an accurate reading.

He continued walking down the corridor looking for his assigned room. The Force told him to listen again. He stopped and once more stretched his hearing. He stood trying to find something amiss in the normal chatter and work of a transport ship. Finally, he found a sound out of place. Almost before he identified it, he was rushing towards the sound of a distressed Guide.

Without pausing he forced open the door separating him from where his instinct told him to be. He was unprepared for the scene that greeted him. A young Guide, a child really, was huddled under the sink. Blood was smeared around the room and covered the boy. The boy who had yet to look up and acknowledge the presence of the older Sentinel. Instead, he curled into himself rocking, alternating between yanking at his hair and clawing at his arm. He was not aware of the world around him. He appeared to be having an empathetic overload.

Why was a young unbonded Jedi, because he could be nothing else, unshielded and alone in a transport bathroom?

Qui-Gon knelt in front of the boy and tentatively reached out with his mind. He hated doing even surface bonding, but the boy needed shielding. As soon as his mind reached the Guide, the boy screamed in pain and lashed out with his feet sending the Sith tumbling over. He tore out of the room like a wild thing.

The Sith took off after him. His instincts took over urging him to give chase to keep and protect the young Guide no matter what. His long strides and focused hunt allowed him to easily overtake the Jedi's blind and frenzied escape.

Prepared for the kicking legs, Qui-Gon scooped up the boy restraining his flailing limbs. The boy had an impressive vocabulary for a sheltered initiate. The boy fought as hard as any feral Sentinel he'd ever seen. The Sith almost questioned if he was. He shook his head at the thought. There was no doubt the boy was a Jedi, just a wild and aggressive one. Which explained why he was on his way to Bandomeer.

He would be better off there. Qui-Gon pushed down his instincts to bond and claim this new Guide. The Sith didn't want a true bond, they brought nothing but pain. This young Jedi was lucky he'd be spared that pain.

Opening the door to his temporary room he placed the boy on the bed before standing back in the doorway blocking the way out. The Jedi looked up at him fearfully before escaping to the corner of the room. The Sith could tell he was still confused and in pain.

"Come here little one," The Sith urged sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Why?" The Jedi asked half fearful, half hopeful, "Do you want to bond?"

"No," Qui-Gon ordered, "Come here,"

The boy came reluctantly to a Sentinel's call. Like a skittish animal, he moved closer when the Sith made no sudden movements. He tentatively sat next to the man. He looked up and in his stormy eyes, he had the same pleading look Yoda had, begging for something Qui-Gon wasn't sure he could give.

"Please," The boy begged the man to listen.

Qui-Gon put him to sleep with a force suggestion before the word was properly out of his mouth. Even in sleep he was tense and scratched at his new bracelet. Qui-Gon watched sadly as he curled into the fetal position and tremors wracked through his body as he dreamt of his new reality. It'd be better if he slept until they arrived at their destination where there would be Sith that could help him. With that thought, the Sentinel went into the bathroom to get supplies to clean and bandage the wild and broken young Jedi, whose fate he knows but not his name.


End file.
